X-Force Vol 1 55
| StoryTitle1 = Without a Net | Synopsis1 = SHIELD Helicarrier Meltdown and Shatterstar hang on the outside of the Helicarrier. Tabitha is using her time-bombs to blow up holes in the side of the ship. Inside, Dum-Dum hears the alarms go off on several levels and tells the SHIELD agents to get on all decks and take care of the people breaking in. G.W. Bridge steps in and tells him that it is someone breaking out that he should be worried about. X-Force splits up and takes on different levels of the ship. Cable and Caliban sneak in through the rear engine turbines. Caliban is scared to jump between the blades and Cable pulls him through. Domino and Siryn go through a long corridor. Domino stops Siryn mid-flight and reminds her of their S.O.P. for flying in a long corridor. Siryn uses her powers to see that there are laser beams all through the room. Domino quickly takes them out and they continue to move through the ship. Shatterstar and Meltdown run into several L.M.D.s. Meltdown lets him take down the robots, while she heads into the computer room. Shatterstar soon joins her and they run through the computer files. Meltdown runs across her file and then Victor Creed's. She finds that SHIELD has classified his location. This angers her and she blows up the computers. The rest of the team continue to destroy different parts of the ship. Cable and Caliban tumble down the vents and end up in front of a giant door that is heavily guarded. Caliban tells Cable that "One-Eye" is behind the door. The rest of the team arrives while Cable is trying to come up with an idea on how to get the door open. He finally uses all their skills and powers to make a large enough gap and then their strength to pull the door open. Inside, they find Cyclops chained up. Suddenly, the team is surrounded by SHIELD agents. Cable sees G.W. Bridge is in charge of this group. He tells Cable that he finally caught him and tells him to surrender. Cable tells his team to do that and trust him. He then telekinetically takes off Cyclops' visor shield and has him open his eyes. Cable is able to telekinetically control Cyclops' beam to hit all the agents in the room. Cable punches out Bridge and the team runs out onto the ship's deck. They meet up with Sunspot who has taken care of all the obstacles on the flight deck. Cyclops is then reunited with his wife, Jean Grey. She has been flying in the Blackbird next to the Helicarrier the entire time. The ship was cloaked and Sunspot took care of anything else outside. In Florida, Warpath is finally shown hanging out. He begins to feel a little bad about not contacting X-Force to tell them that he is alive. He is staying with Risque and she gives him a back rub. She tells him that she only meant to pull him away from the fight in New York until he was better and he is now better. He tells her that he is not sure he wants to leave though. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** Antagonists: * ** ** ** Other Characters: * Several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Locations: * ** *** South Beach Items: * Multiple L.M.D.'s Vehicles: * * | Notes = * This story takes place directly after . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * The Unofficial Handbook of Marvel Comics Creators - accessed on 06/26/2010 }}